


Five Times Maria was Gay for Natasha

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, They're cute and they're gay, especially Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Five times Maria is gay for Natasha and one time Natasha is gay for Maria.Companion piece to Five Times Natasha was Gay for Maria.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	Five Times Maria was Gay for Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Five Times Natasha was Gay for Maria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081632). I like to think it happens around the same times as that fic, but you don't need to read that one for this one to make sense/work.
> 
> I started this over a year ago and finally finished it.

i. height

Maria can safely say that even after all the footage she’s seen of Natasha Romanoff, she never expected her to be so small. It’s the first time she sees her in person, from the other side of the cell they’ve put her in. Natasha stands at full height and she’s still barely reaching Maria’s shoulder. It’s somehow terribly adorable that this tiny woman is the world’s deadliest spy. Maria hides the smile that threatens to emerge. Natasha may have surrendered to them in hopes of joining them to do some good, but that has yet to go through all the right channels to make a reality. She’s not a prisoner though. She can’t be because Maria can’t be attracted to the enemy. She is most definitely taken in by how much smaller Natasha is next to her. It makes her heart do funny things she can’t explain. 

It only gets worse from there, every time her and Natasha are in the same room, standing next to one another. She bites her lip to keep from smiling or saying anything. It’s a stupid thing to get butterflies over but she really likes it. Natasha is so tiny. 

They’re in the elevator together one day and Maria does her best to keep her eyes from glancing down at Natasha. Even in her combat boots, Natasha still doesn’t even reach Maria’s jawline. She really doesn’t understand why that makes her feel anything at all. A lot of people are smaller than her. Maria is tall, that’s just the way it is. They don’t speak until the doors open again and Natasha gets off on her floor. She turns around again before the doors close and smirks at Maria. 

“Not everyone can be a gorgeous fucking skyscraper like you, Hill,” she says. 

Maria stares at her but can’t think of a reply before the doors close again and she’s faced with her blushing reflection. Shit, she really does have it bad for Natasha. 

  
ii. voice

Maria never pays much attention to what people sound like. She does, in so far that it’s a good habit to pick up with her job, but it’s not any real focus past that. She recognizes voices and accents and picks up on traits that are unique to people. The times that she starts paying attention again is whenever Natasha is in the same room as her. Natasha’s voice is incredible and the rough edge it has never fails to make Maria stare at her dumbly. It’s quite frankly the hottest voice she’s ever had the pleasure of hearing. It’s ridiculous what that voice can do to her. It makes her insides twist and Maria is well aware that she’s starting to have a crush on Natasha. She just never wants her to stop talking. Maria pays more attention than normally at mission debriefs with Natasha and she picks out her voice over the crowd of others in the cafeteria. She’s completely drawn to it. Maria seeks her out more often to initiate a conversation just for the excuse of hearing her talk. She tries to keep it as low profile as possible because Natasha is too smart for her own good and Maria knows she’s edging closer to things becoming suspicious. She’s never been like this around anyone. No man has had that effect on her in her life and it still catches Maria off guard that Natasha manages it so effortlessly. She wonders what it would be like to have Natasha whisper things to her and she stops that train of thought before it goes any further. God, she’s got it bad. When she sees Natasha the next time, the redhead smirks at her and Maria wonders not for the first time if she’s already been made. 

  
iii. smirk/smiles

Natasha smiles at people differently. Maria’s never really noticed it before if she’s being honest, despite paying attention. There is something about the way Natasha smiles at most people that seems genuine without being genuine. It’s an art and Maria is quite fascinated with it now that she’s noticed it. She knows the difference now because Natasha’s finally given her a smile that’s been all Natasha and no pretense. It’s staggering, really. Natasha’s little smiles are rare. She tugs her lips up just a little on one side like she’s trying not to smile and Maria just finds it terribly endearing. It’s cute. Adorable, even. She’s completely taken by it. The smiles make her heart stutter when she’s on the receiving end of them. Maria isn’t sure what caused it the first time but now she’s trying to see them more without appearing too obvious. That’s a fine line to walk with someone like Natasha who can see through her if she tries even just a little bit. 

It’s something stupid she says that makes Natasha smile at her like that again. Maria almost forgets how to breathe because, honestly, the sight is just breathtaking. She likes being one of the few people Natasha smiles at like that. It feels like a step up in their friendship and maybe Maria is a little smitten. 

When Natasha smirks at her, Maria’s insides twist and flip and she can’t quite remember what it is she’s wanted to say. Natasha is good at leaving her speechless with just a smirk. It should really be infuriating but Maria’s thoughts are going places they shouldn’t and none of them are related to being annoyed with the small spy. She has it bad. 

  
iv. moral compass

Of all the things that make Maria root for Natasha, she’s never expected it to be this. She could have because it’s really not that far off but the extend of it is more than she thought it would be. Maria reads the mission reports and she listens during the debriefings. Natasha is more invested in doing good than anyone else in SHIELD, including Fury and herself. It’s not a competition, she knows that, but instead it makes her want to be even better too. Maria likes that. The concept of a ledger seemed strange to her at first but she’s had time to get used to the idea and try to understand it. The fact that Natasha has kept track of all these things all this time is both saddening and heartwarming. Maria has always tried her best to help her achieve her goals. She knows this goes beyond just helping an agent do their job. She’s invested. Maria likes to tell herself that it has nothing to do with the redhead herself and everything to do with the ledger she carries. It’s a wasted effort and she’s well aware of it. Of course it has everything to do with Natasha. Natasha who has gone through so much and has done so much, and who is still here fighting to do better. To make up for all the lives she’s taken. It’s a heavy burden to carry and Maria wants nothing more than to take a part of that burden so Natasha doesn’t have to carry it alone. 

The look on Natasha’s face after a successful mission makes Maria’s heart skip a few beats. It’s nothing more than a content expression and a small smile, a hint of relief and pride in her eyes that is all easily overlooked if you’re not looking as closely as Maria is. But Maria is always looking closely, especially then, because she never wants to miss a moment of it. Another bit of red balanced. It means the world to Natasha and that alone makes it important to Maria. She doesn’t want to think about how that makes her feel. She already knows she’s terribly smitten anyway. 

  
v. movement

The way Natasha moves is dangerously distracting. Maria knows she doesn’t do it on purpose. She could but this is just her walking through the carrier from point A to point B and no ulterior motive in sight. Which means this is all Maria. It’s really not her fault though. Natasha moves with a grace that makes her look like a dancer. She’s light on her feet, back straight, and steps sure. Most of the rest of the agents on board have some kind of military or agency background. It shows in the rigidness of their movements and the way their feet carry them across. Natasha is a perfect opposite of that and Maria constantly finds herself watching her move around. She knows Fury’s caught her doing it more than once and she’s grateful for his silence. She does not want to explain how she just can’t help looking when Natasha is in the same room as her or just passing by. She certainly doesn’t want to talk about how it’s a good thing they’re not on missions together because she’s seen her spar a few times and has always been distracted. Her poise and grace translate well into fighting and it’s just fluid motion and zero wasted movement. Maria finds it fascinating. 

She finds her alone in the gym once, running on a treadmill, and Maria falters in her step when she notices her there. Even her running form is perfect. It’s quite infuriating, except Maria is definitely staring and not aggravated. Natasha smiles at her when she sees her and winks at her and Maria finally continues crossing the gym. 

“You wanna spar?”

Maria immediately wants to say no. Not because she doesn’t actually want to but because she can’t be that close when Natasha moves like that. She’s going to get her ass landed on the mat in two seconds flat. That’ll just be embarrassing. 

“Sure.”

Maria moves to the mats and Natasha joins her there, clearly excited. It’s cute. Maria has to remind herself to focus. There is an extra bit of sway to Natasha’s hips and Maria is pretty sure she’s doing that on purpose. 

“Go easy on me,” Maria muses. 

“Never.”

Maria laughs and they start after a bit of warm up. As expected, Natasha’s fine and graceful movements keep Maria’s brain entirely too occupied and she doesn’t even know what happened when she finds herself looking up at Natasha from the mats. Natasha’s smirk means Maria has definitely been caugth staring. Maria doesn’t blush but she is a little flustered. She has it really bad for Natasha. She’s pretty sure Natasha knows it. 

“Less staring, more sparring,” Natasha grins. 

Natasha definitely knows it. At least she gets to see her move from up close. That’s worth getting her ass handed to her. 

  
plus i.

Maria has the sharpest jawline Natasha has ever seen. It’s distracting. Her bone structure is just perfect. Natasha would be envious of it if she wouldn’t keep staring every chance she gets. She kind of wants to poke her jaw to see if it’ll cut her. She’s pretty sure it might. But that makes her mind wander and go places it definitely shouldn’t so she forces herself to stop staring. She keeps glancing Maria’s way though, standing in the middle of the command deck like she was born to be there. The way the light catches on her edges doesn’t help Natasha’s thoughts stay in safe territories. It’s completely ridiculous what that jawline does to her. It’s really not fair. Maria probably doesn’t even realize it. So Natasha just keeps staring while Maria remains, hopefully, oblivious. She really wants to touch it, maybe sink her teeth into it a little. Natasha has to physically shake herself out of it. The things Maria does to her. Natasha isn’t straight enough for this. 


End file.
